


Gagged & Bound

by Vizhi0n



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Choking, F/M, I'm so sorry, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, straight smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizhi0n/pseuds/Vizhi0n
Summary: "Your body is mine."





	Gagged & Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this even is. Enjoy.

“Please, master, please - I need you.”

“Patience. I am occupied at the moment.”

_ Bastard. _

He wasn’t occupied. I could tell by the way he sat, one leg crooked, the other outstretched as he lounged in his chair, a book in hand. Maw’s eyes were skimming each page, and I wondered if he was even taking in any of the information. There was a tenseness in his jaw that I rarely saw, and his left foot was slowly and methodically tapping to an unheard rhythm. As he turned the page, his eyes slowly drifted to me.

With a flick of his wrist, the chains pulled taut.

I was spread out on his bed, clothes discarded into a neat little pile right by the nightstand. My wrists and ankles were shackled to each bedpost. I should have felt like a prisoner, but I didn’t. Not with the toy Maw was effortlessly working down between my thighs.

It felt good.

I was a moaning, mewling, writhing, sweating mess, and Ebony Maw looked indifferent, fully clothed, reading as if nothing were happening. He wasn’t touching the toy between my legs, but at the same time, he was - I could see a hint of concentration as he used his powers to work away at me. 

That wasn’t enough. I wanted him. I needed him like I needed air.

“Please-”

The book slapped shut. Maw stares, and I watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he took a few breaths. 

“Should I gag you? Would you like that? Would that bring you pleasure?” Maw said, a devilish smile stretching across his face. “Maybe I’ll consider granting you relief after all. Is that what you want?”

I nodded my head.  _ Yes. Yes, yes, yes. _

“Use your words.”  

“Yes.”

Maw smirked. He reached for his book, and I almost screamed - if he picked it up again, I’d go ballistic. The toy between my legs had stopped its movements, leaving me lying there with nothing to fill the space. 

“You are a  _ delight. _ ”

Maw placed the book on his desk. He stood, and I let out a groan of contentment as he finally walked over, his movements like that of a predatory cat. Shoulders slightly squared, ringed fingers laced together. He held the same posture he would during battle.

It was arrogant and dangerous. 

I loved it. 

He freed my right hand. I shoved the shackles away wincing as they clattered against the floor. I stretched my arm a bit, and Maw stepped closer. He gently took my hand, lifting it to his lips and pressing a soft kiss against the skin. Then, he guided it down his robes. The minute he released me, I scrambled with the material before finally managing to free his cock from the confines of his pants. I gave it a few hard jerks, earning a few quick grunts, but nothing too vocal, from Maw. 

“Can I suck your cock, baby-”

“ _ No _ .”

The word was harsh, and enforced by a wave of the hand. I was driven back down into the bed, held still by an invisible force. Maw rounded on me, adjusting his robes and peering between my legs. The bed dipped as he joined me, his cool and collected composure from earlier shattered.

Without saying a word, he caged my body between his hands and shoved his dick past my folds. While the toy had been pleasurable, but still artificial and lacking the warmth and texture of a real person, this was something else. I was drunk on it, on him. Hands were around my throat but I couldn’t see them. Maw’s physical hands caressed my face and squeezed my breasts and, in an act that I knew turned him on, dipped past my lips and into my mouth. I deftly sucked on the skin, watching him sigh and duck his head. The bed creaked as he snapped his hips forward, and I became vocal, moaning, crying, screaming.

“God, yes, yes, please, more fuck - f-fuck I’m gonna come-”

“Yes, yes. Go on,” Maw murmured, pressing his lips against the shell of my ear. “Go on.”

I clenched around him, milking every last drop the moment he, too, came. It flooded my pussy and trickled down my thighs. 

The creaking stopped. Maw stopped, catching his breath. His lips ghosted from my ear, across my cheek, and he pressed a kiss against my temple. I was too tired to even ask about the restraints. 

I realized that Maw wasn’t finished - I could feel his fingers pinch my clit, his thumb working its way from my tight cunt towards my ass. He hummed to himself and murmured, “I have claimed every hole of yours but this.”

I whimpered, though not out of fear. He continued his ministrations, and I felt my restraints click off. 

“Roll over.”

It wasn’t a request, but a demand. I obliged, yelping when Maw immediately began working to moist fingers into my ass. I buried my face into the pillow, stifling my shrieks as his other hand worked at my cunt, adding more stimulants.

Maw grabbed my hair and forced my head back up. I groaned, teary eyed, about to burst. His palm appeared in front of me and he simply said, “Spit.”

I obeyed. Maw was struggling to keep his composure - his voice had lowered, and I could hear his breathing, harsh and ragged. I heard the rustle of his robes, and I snuck a glance behind me and saw him furiously stroke his cock before leaning forward. He caged my body between his hands, resting his forehead against the back of my neck as he guided his dick into my puckered hole. The pain was exquisite, and his movements were slow and deliberate. The faster he got, the louder I yelled. I was fairly certain any passerby outside would hear us, but I didn’t care.

He snarled something in a language I didn’t know, pressing his lips against the shell of my ear as he fucked me into the mattress like his life depended on it. My cunt clenched around empty air, but that was enough - his snarls and grunts alone got me off,  and my jaw began to ache due to how hard I clenched it.

When he spoke again, I recognized his words.

“Your body is mine.”

He squeezed my breast and I came, burying my face into the pillow once more and practically sobbing through my release. I didn’t feel Maw pull out, but I felt his come, hot spurts of it, against my ass. 

I didn’t feel anything for a long while. My eyes were closed, and I might have dozed off. I didn’t hear Maw get up and walk around the room like he usual did after we fucked, and when I finally gathered enough strength to open my eyes, I realized that he was still in bed with me. Asleep. Arms wrapped around me, his face buried in my hair. I smiled, taking the time to study the ornate rings on his curled fingers. 

It was the only time he’d done this, and probably the only time he would ever show some sort of affection. I certainly wasn’t going to complain now. 

So I savored it. 


End file.
